Stolen Girl
by AnGeLkIsSeS03
Summary: Serena is dying on the inside...dreams plague her at night.Darien surprises her in an alley behind the crown arcade,he isn't whom she thought he was? It gets good..please keep with it! RR
1. Default Chapter

Stolen girl

****

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Un Rated

Chapter 1…

*gasp*

Reality dumped on Serena like a ton of bricks. Waking up, as if out of a nightmare. She stumbled out of bed, hesitant at first as if the ground beneath her were intangible and would give way under her cold feet. 

Serena wasn't sure what to believe what was real anymore, but it was truly simple. Her reality was painful, full of anxiety, and it seemed the whole of her being was a myth. Her dreams were amazing, beautiful, comforting and secure. They were as unquenchable as roping the moon with a lasso.

*sigh * 

"Thank gods, it's Saturday…." Relieved to even hear the words come out of her mouth. 

These days were growing colder, but she had to stay strong. She was the leader of the senshi, her fellow warriors. To be the weakest link too long would slow them down and hurt their defenses. That just couldn't happen. Sailormoon was her guidance and strength from within, without it she was plain Serena Tsukino. Ditzy, flaky, blonde haired, odango. The façade was crumbling, because she was a different person now. Harder, and colder than ever before. 

Serena went into her adjoining bathroom, switched on the light only to be greeted with two things. Her eyes ached to adjust to the sudden brightness, and she groaned in return. Then in her vanity mirror a ghost-like Serena stared back. 

Cupping hot water in her hands she splashed it against her cold face, and smiled. Today was going to be a good one. No yhomma would ruin it for her, or even worse…..Darien. She scrunched up her nose as if repulsed by the very thought of the raven-haired smart-ass. 

Yes it was true; she enjoyed the abundant attention he gave her for no particular reason. Without another thought she got ready to go out for the day. It wouldn't do any good to mope around all day.

When she had finally slipped on her white spaghetti strap shirt, and tan corduroy pants she strolled downstairs to grab some food and leave.

As Serena walked out of the house she couldn't help but wonder who she could be, if there was the choice of anyone in the world…or even the moon. Serena found, ironically, that she would rather not be anyone else but herself…even if she were dead inside. 

~*~*~*~*~

When the girls and Serena had walked in through the sliding glass doors of the arcade they were greeted by Andrew wiping the counters down as usual. Only this time Darien was nowhere in sight.   
  
Serena allowed herself a twisted little smile; luckily the girls weren't paying attention. They were too immersed in what Andrew was talking about, as well as gathering around him like a bunch of silly harlots. Yes, even Ami had taken a noticeable liking to him. 

She just rolled her eyes and continued to their usual booth, icing her cold interior with a frosted happy one. As she reached the booth, her eyes stuck on her own seat she noticed that across from her spot Darien was waiting patiently. 

"Excuse me…but what are you doing?" She snarled.

Staring straight at her Darien replied smiling sweetly, "What does it look like Odango? I would like to talk to you….in private."

"Why in the _hell_ do you think I would ever want to see you on my own free will much less talk to you 'in private'?" Her face exploding in a hateful expression directed made up purely for him. 

His reply was maneuvering his was up and out of the booth, then quickly grasping her by her forearm and pulling her outside and around to the back alley. All the while Serena was trying to break free of his grasp while cursing him. 

"You will get your DICK SKINNERS off of me Darien Shields, not now but _right_ now!!" She screamed at him.

Laughing he slowly and calmly said. "Dick skinners you say? That is no way for a lady to talk Serena."

"Yes dick skinners you moron, that means your hands…please take your hands off of me at once." She balled her fists and Darien couldn't help but think of how cute she looked. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere got so quiet surreal. His _expression went from laughing to quiet wonderment. Serena forgot why she was so angry, her breath just seemed to have escaped her sweet pink lips and next thing she knew her back was to the brick wall of the arcade.

  
~*~*~*~

Darien's mind went blank. Why were they here again? In this alleyway? At the moment all he could see was her, all he could think of was her and beautiful way her bottom lip was trembling as she was prone speechless. She was helplessly his. So then why was it so hard for him to make his final move? 

~*~*~*~ 

Serena closed her eyes as Darien stroked her cheek almost lovingly, and her stomach was doing summersaults. The hand against her cheek continued to stroke as he pressed up against her almost too comfortably. 

Awaiting the kiss she was sure would come, Serena felt a surge of pain on her neck. She tried to scream, run away, and even reach for her brooch but she was frozen with fear…

More later… ****

~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N. I sorta took the beginning of another one of my fanfics to start it off, because I changed the entire plot…hope you guys like where I'm going with this. Please review. Ja ne! – AnGeLkIsSeS03-


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Girl 

Rated R

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. Please do not sue me, you will only waste your money on a good lawyer and in the end only end up getting a tiny bit of benefit out of me J 

Chapter 2… 

Serena gasped for air as she felt her limbs growing weak. Her blood seemed to have been running to one area of her body. Her neck. She knew she had to act fast. The pain turned to a slow dull ache, and her will to scream became less and less.   
  


What was Darien doing to her? And Why? These questions shot through her head. 

She shoved on his shoulders, trying to get him away from her to see what the hell he was doing. Serena grit her teeth and shoved again with all her might, and he finally let her loose. 

Serena's knees were weak, with out Darien keeping her against the brick wall she easily slid down the wall to the ground feeling drained. 

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Darien towering over her. The whites of his eyes were now a crimson red color. She could not read his expression as she fought for consciousness but was losing the fast battle. Her crystal blue eyes watered and then a single tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes closed.

  
"Why?" was the last thing she was able to whisper out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien whipped the blood from his mouth with a black handkerchief, her blood. 

He gazed at her for several moments. Darien still could taste her, and he felt power within himself. More than the usual mortal could give him, and this was all too confusing for him. Serena was just a normal teenage girl, but she tasted of power. She tasted sweet coppery and all that was heaven. 

Snapping out of his reverie he muttered a curse. He could think about that later, right now he needed to get her out of here.

Sighing he proceeded to carefully pick her up then swiftly carried her through the shaded alleyways until he reached the back of his apartment building. 

Seeing no one around he cradled her close to his chest. He could still sense a heartbeat, but she was too pale. Darien had gotten too carried away, and Serena was close to death because of it. Months of careful planning had gone array. 

He cursed the sunlight, and wished he had put his glasses on. Being immortal had its limitations, and the sunlight fucked with him. It couldn't outright kill him by being in it, but made him an irritable son of a bitch and every time he was in it he felt as though his insides were being burned and twisted. Not pleasant, but it was worth being apart of the waking world. 

Others of his kind thought he was being foolish. Well, really the only foolish thing he had done was fall in love with a mortal. The very mortal that was now unconscious in his arms.

More later… 

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to get the next one out ASAP to you guys. Ummm Darien is a vampire…he can be in sunlight…it just pisses him off tremendously and messes with his body big time (You'll see what it does to him throughout the story). Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you're getting into it as much as I have been while writing it. Ja ne! -AnGeLkIsSeS03


	3. Chapter 3

                                       Stolen Girl 

                                                By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 3… 

Opening a door on the side of the building Darien stepped in holding Serena princess style in his arms. 

Little did he know, that she was actually the Moon Princess. Just by touching her he had undone a legacy, he had put the future of the world in question because of this foolish feeling he believed to be love. 

Darien looked around the lavish lobby of his apartment building, seeing no one around he quickly stepped into an elevator as it was closing. Luckily, there were no cameras to spot him holding his ladylove on their upward journey to his penthouse suite. 

He may not have seemed the type but he had a taste for expensive things such as cars and abodes. Serena didn't care for those things, and he knew it well. 

As the elevator came to smooth halt and the silver doors slide open quietly he stepped out onto the black marble floors of his home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dim. Everything was so very dim when Serena opened her eyes. Her skin felt clammy and cold, and her eyes felt sore. Serena lifted her head, even though the soreness in her neck protested, and spotted several white candles….dozens of white candles were ablaze among the dark room. Giving it some light but not enough to know where she was.

After a few minutes she managed to prop herself up, and noticed she was in a bed with a black comforter with black satin sheets underneath. 

Bringing her hands to her head she felt a sudden dizziness, but also noticed that her odangos were undone thus leaving her hair flowing all around her. Alarms went off in her head when she felt naked body being hugged by a silk gown. 

It was then that she felt a presence at the doorway, it was _him_. Her eyes widened and she reflexively pulled the covers up around herself securely. 

Serena frowned, and found a surge of anger and confidence. "Why am I here you son of-"

"You are weak beautiful one, I brought you some water and food." He motioned to the huge nightstand to the left of her, but she merely glanced at it…not wanting her eyes to lose sight of him. 

Serena's breath caught as he slowly stepped toward the bed, and her eyes traveled across Darien's beautifully white chest then down to his leather pants. He came over to her side of the bed, and knelt down. One of his hands came to rest on her shoulder, and she flinched violently but couldn't move away. His eyes were a mist of sea blue and murky green. Something flickered within them, and in a split second his lips were upon hers in a tender passionate kiss. 

As hard as she tried, Serena couldn't help but groan into the kiss as her whole body relaxed when he put his arms around her.  

Everything plaguing her mind vanished. Her friends, family, school, and obligations to be sailor moon all receded into the darkness of the back of her mind in an instant.   
  
Darien was stroking her cheek softly with his ethereally cold hand, and his hand felt its way down to her neck where her wound was still fresh. Serena jumped as if hot coals had burned her, and stared teary-eyed at the creature before her. 

"What are you Darien-what will you do with me?" She inquired, her voice breaking down. 

He simply smiled; his eyes sparkling ask he spoke. "Have you not known all along Serena? I'm in love with you…I'm going to make you mine."

More later… 

~*~*~*~*~  
  


Hate me if you like….Sorry it's a little late. Ummmm As the plot thickens I find that I must take more consideration and time into my chapters, and therefore they might take a bit longer than the first two have. Thank you for your awesome reviews, I really appreciate them. Again thank you so much. Ja ne !  - AnGeLkIsSeS03


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Girl 

**By AnGeLkIsSeS03**

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story.

_Specification- Serena is 17 years old, there is no tuxedo mask…_

_Sorry for the confusion._****

Chapter 4… 

Serena's face flushed and she covered a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. 

"Who ever gave you the right to say I was going to be yours-" She tried. 

  
His lips covered hers, and he took her in her arms once again. This time he lifted her up, one arm under her knees and the other across her back. 

Ending the kiss with a gorgeous half-smile Darien maneuvered their way smoothly out of the room careful no to get too close to the burning candles which were scattered everywhere. 

She closed her eyes and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. His skin against hers provoked a…certain electricity. 

The white silk of the gown she was clad in was rippling softly in the wind as they stood upon the roof of his penthouse suite. The night was clear and the moon was a mere waning crescent.  
  


Fear burned in her chest, or was it? 

Her eyes fluttered open and she found him staring down at her, his eyes intense and focused upon her. The wind was blowing through his midnight black hair, and that's when she found the will to talk. 

"Are-are you a vampire…Darien? Why did you hurt me?" She shivered as the wind went right through her dress. This caused him to hold her tighter to his body. 

"Yes, yes I am. And I did it so that we could be together, forever. Serena, spend eternity with me. We could watch the world slip by. I need you by my side, more than you'll ever know."

"Darien, you don't know my past, or whom I am destined to become. I feel for you, but I can not let people down." She replied. 

"You act as though the world is upon your shoulders my sweet Serena." He tilted his head in inquiry. 

"That's because…it is Darien. I'm-" Serena tried.   
  


  
"Shhhhhh, hush." He looked at the moon for a brief moment than back into her eyes. "I know of your struggles. Now, this will be the last time that I ask you…and either way I will sire you as my lover, as my wife, as my friend, and as my companion. I will give you one more day to live your mortal life, and then I will come for you."  
  


  
She whimpered, he strength deterring, but wasn't this what she wanted? This change in her reality? Her heart pounded in her chest, and her suddenly weak lungs struggled to bring in the crisp cool night air. 

"Don't fear me Serena, I know you feel for me too. Therefore, I will come for you in due time." His voice was deep and chilling. 

Darien bent down to kiss her one final time. It was so perfect and surreal when Serena lifted her head to meet with his in a heated kiss.   
  
That's when everything went black for Serena.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stretching and groaning Serena woke up in her own comfortable bed. Soreness was mild in her body, and she didn't mind too much. Turning to the side to look at her clock, she found that it read 9:23 am. 

Serena pushed up from her bed and padded toward her adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.   
  
"Was it just a dream?" Serena asked herself aloud.  

Flicking the light switch on the wall as she walked in Serena turned to look at her reflection in the mirror as she grabbed a big white fluffy towel off the towel rack.

She screamed in horror at the two puncture wounds in her neck. Her right hands fingertips found their way to the bite mark on her neck immediately, and she traced over them to make sure they were real. 

"Serena! Dear is everything ok??" Her mother was calling to see what was wrong.

Serena hesitated as she tried to think of a good enough response.

"Uh,.. it was just a huge spider in my shower mom, I think I killed it though!"   
  
  
"Ok honey, …oh by the way, Rei called for you a few minutes ago. She wants you to meet up with her and the girls at her temple, all right Serena? So don't be late." Her mother's sweet voice reminded her on the other side of Serena's bedroom door. 

"What am I going to do…." Serena whispered while still staring at the bite marks in her bathroom mirror. 

**_More later…._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the wait L I just started a new job, so yeah I need to take out some time to keep writing so you guys won't get angry with me, eh? Hope you're enjoying this so far.  Ja ne!   - AnGeLkIsSeS03


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen Girl 

**By AnGeLkIsSeS03**

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 5… 

Anticipation clung to Darien's black heart, as raindrops would cling to his hair on this day. He admired the rain, and with it came dark clouds to block out the sun briefly. A metal picture of Serena drenched and vulnerable in the rain made him shudder briefly. 

  
She was the only one who could touch what he thought had died with him, the day he was given this life he had now. 

It wasn't too long ago that he was one of them, a mortal. Almost ten years ago his very life had been taken from him, and in its place was placid eternity. 

They say your hearts emotions die when the transformation is complete, but yet his did not.  He really felt, as if apart of his mortal self was still intact. 

Brushing his past aside, he walked into the hospital where he was currently interning on weekends and sometimes weekdays depending on his schedule. Yes, he still had dreams of becoming a doctor. He wanted to help innocent people everywhere, and feast on the criminals. 

Darien checked the clock in the staff break room and it read 9:55 am. 

"Do not think I wont come for you my love, because I count the minutes as they slowly tick by." He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Serena walked down the sidewalk towards the Hino Temple, she kept looking behind her and keeping a sharp eye on everything that moved as well as everything that didn't.   
  
Gazing down at her watch as she had done the past dozen times that morning, it read 10:14 AM.  Serena picked up the pace, and tightened the black scarf around her neck. It didn't look too bad with her black long sleeve shirt, denim jeans, and black vans.

"Good thing it's Saturday, or I would've been extremely late this morning." She sighed looking ahead hopeful of the temple steps appearing soon. 

A moment later Serena was following the familiar way to Rei's room in the temple. She had just let herself in as usual, when she came over. 

She found the girls sitting on the floor around a table in Rei's bedroom. Lita, Ami, Mina, Rei looked at Serena as if she were a complete stranger. 

"Hey Serena, come sit." Rei insisted softly, her dark purple eyes shone hint of worry. Serena tried to not notice, and sat down next to Rei quietly. 

"What happened to your yesterday Serena? We thought you skipped out on us, but you weren't home or anywhere to be found." Lita inquired. 

"Yeah girl, what's happened to you, you've changed." Mina added brushing a hand through her long pale blonde hair as a sign of stress. 

Serena had no plan on what to tell them, and she simply thought they wouldn't believe her in the least.

"I uh-" Serena started to reply. "I went walking in the park, it was way too nice to stay inside."

Amazingly the girls decided to back off for now, but Ami was repeatedly eying Serena's black scarf around her neck.

They five of them went on talking about scout business, and every now and then drooled over mentions of cute boys from their school. Serena kept up in their conversations as usual, but in the back of her mind she couldn't seem to think of anything or anyone besides Darien.

The girls made their way to the Crown Arcade around 2:00 pm for a late lunch.   
They walked through the automatic sliding doors and Serena knees felt unbearably weak, but to her relief or…even dismay Darien was nowhere in sight. Serena sat next to Ami on one side of the both and Lit mina and Rei crammed into the opposite side. After Andrew brought their food to them, they settled into some light gossip. 

"Serena what's up with you? If you look at your watch one more time I'm going to ring your neck!" Rei barked.

Serena reflexively put a hand on her neck, to her bite mark under the black scarf. The girls were staring at her, as she turned pale by the sudden out burst from Rei. 

"Whatever Rei…" She sighed in defeat, and the girls were surprised she didn't argue back. 

Unbeknownst to Serena, she had pulled her scarf down slightly. Ami side glanced at Serena.  Eyes widening as she noticed the marks on her neck.

**More later…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, I was reeeally stuck on this chapter. Ummm I am not quite sure on where to go from here. About letting her friends in on what's going on or what. Feel free to tell me what you think. Thank you for your patience and hopefully my new work schedule will allow me to write a little more. Ja Ne – AnGeLkIsSeS03


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Stolen Girl **

**_By AnGeLkIsSeS03_**

_A.N. – I am truly sorry it has taken me this long to make such a short chapter. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, because they always inspire me. As for longer chapters…I cannot oblige just yet…and updates…well a normal fan fiction writer updates every other month or two (Or at least the ones that I am a fan of) and for awhile I updated from 2-7 days. Anyway, on with the story if I may._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story._

**_Chapter 6…_**

Ami was about to question Serena when she saw Darien walk in the arcade. Serena froze like a statue. Serena then tried to redirect her gaze, which followed him until he reached the counter where Andrew was restocking the salt and peppershakers.

Sensing something was array between Serena and Darien she nudged Serena's shoulder.

"Serena…what's going on with you?" Ami almost demanded, and this caused the girls to start and look at them both from where they were seated.

"Nothing is going on with me, just having an blonde day…" She replied with a momentary pause to collect her self.

"Right, and I suppose that's what caused the marks on your neck, eh?" Ami Retorted as a-matter-of-factly.

Serena blushed as if embarrassed that some dirty little romantic secret was uncovered, but really what was so romantic about Darien's promise of siring Serena?

* * *

Darien was watching Serena out of the corner of his eye, whilst sitting at diner's counter drinking his coffee.

Tonight would be an interesting and long night and coffee was a natural choice, but with each sip his hunger for her grew.

The half-smile on his face grew, and in a few short hours he would 'go in for the kill'.

* * *

Serena stared down at her chocolate milkshake, and twirled the straw in between her fingers as if it were the most interesting movement in the world.

Continuing to ignore the question set inline by one of her closest friends was becoming as hard as staring directly into the sun. They always found a way to get things out of her, even if she was covering it up with her 'miss-sunshine' routine.

"I'm not quite sure what is going on myself you guys, and therefore I can not tell you. I'm sorry, maybe when I figure this whole mess out…" She said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean by 'whole mess', what mess Serena??"

Rei was getting hotheaded again.

"You know you can tell us." Mina assured.

"Yeah, that's right Serena!" Lita backed up.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't!" Serena exclaimed, and with that proceed to stand up from the booth they were seated in and with tears in her eyes she ran through the arcade and out through the sliding glass doors.

After a minute of stunned silence, the girls look at each other waiting for someone to break the eerie silence.

"What in the hell was that?!" Rei broke in.

* * *

Her nerves were stinging; Serena was upset so naturally did the only thing that could calm her while out. A nice long walk numbed her shaking extremities, and gave her time to take her mind off of 'other things'.

It must have been hours of walking, but after she felt calm enough Serena headed for home.

On Serena's way home she didn't feel as if anyone was watching her. She actually felt so safe; that Serena didn't even notice the sun was close to setting.

In an hour or so it would be twilight, and also known as the perfect time for hunting that is …if you were a predator.

**_M_****_ore Later..._**

**__**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stolen Girl**

_**By AnGeLkIsSeS03**_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story._

_**Chapter 7… **_

Serena grasped the brass doorknob of her humble abode and twisted it with ease.

She slipped inside silently, but alas her mother's six-sense was alert as ever.

"Serena, you're just in time for dinner." Her mother, Irene stated cheerfully.

"Maybe later mom, I don't feel very hungry right now." Serena replied softly.

"Aw honey, what's wrong?" Irene's concern apparent.

"I think I'm just coming down with the flu...or a cold or something...don't worry mom."

Serena said while heading to her room.

Several minutes later Serena painted a Serene picture in her bathtub with mountains of white bubbles around her body.

Serena lightly touched the wounds on her neck, her eyes closed as she imagined what was to come. What would become of Sailormoon? Of her friends? Family?

When it came down to it, it didn't seem as though she had power over her own life anymore. At the same time, she wanted that. To be taken away. To be taken away by love, or was it?

After soaking for half an hour Serena climbed out of the tub and reached for her robe. A sudden dizzy spell took her by surprise and she lost her balance, but caught herself on the marble counter.

"Ok…that was weird, probably just blood rushing to my head too fast." She reassured herself while laughing nervously.

Sauntering out of the warm air of her connecting bathroom she tightened the cotton ties on her black bathrobe when she felt a cold breeze sweep up from under her and chill her to the very bone.

Her instincts took her eyes to bedroom window, which was now open. Serena rushed over, and closed the window harshly.

The blonde's breathing became rapid and her eyes widened in horror.

_He really was coming for her._

As if on cue cold, but strong hands stroked the side of her neck from behind her. Serena froze, her breath caught in her throat.

"It is time my love…" He whispered tenderly in her right ear whilst sliding the collar of her cotton robe down until her shoulders were bare.

"WAIT!" Serena exclaimed. "It doesn't have to be like this Darien-"

"Then tell me how it can be." Darien demanded forcing her around slowly until they came face to face.

"I know I can't fight you, it's futile…but why do you want to hurt me?" Her eyes became clear and glassy.

Darien's eyes widened, and he realized she was right that he would cause her pain.

" It would be temporary, and to me seeing you alive and by my side is better than watching you fade away as the years pass. I couldn't continue, even in my undead state it would be too much for me to handle if I lost you…lost this chance." He explained.

"What of my family? What of my life?" She questioned, her eyes glued to the hardwood floor.

"They don't even have to know." He replied. "Or you can come with me."

Darien looked deeply into her eyes, and he bent his head down to kiss her shoulder. Her skin was hot and smooth under his cool lips. Serena closed her eyes and her head rolled back, all she could do was gasp and moan. Suddenly he stopped his lips came so close to her ear she shuddered in response.

"Tell me that you love me, that you want me Serena." He invoked.

"I…Darien….please-" Serena groaned.

Without another word he kissed her tenderly on the lips, giving her a taste of what he had to offer as a lover and as a companion for eternity.

Darien then trailed the kisses down from her lips to her chin to her neck until she stopped shuddering in his arms. He then slowly bit into her, making a fresh wound under the last one.

A few short feet away upon Serena's Vanity table her brooch began to glow and eerie color of white. Darien's instincts picked up on it rather quickly, but he continued the process none-the-less.

He kneeled with her to the ground, and she lay against him in his arms. Darien pulled away from her neck.

"There is most definitely something surreal about you Serena…my ethereal beauty.." He whispered.

With her fading energy and consciousness Serena forced out, " Dar-Darien…I'm…Sa-Sailormoon-"

"I know love, I've always known. Now drink up…" He smiled warmly.

From Serena's brooch burst a black glow that transformed the crystal within, as well as its owner.

**_More Later… _**

Hope you liked this chapter. I've been really busy with work and college…my apologies once again. Your patience is deeply appreciated. Feel free to email. Thank you. 

– AnGeLkIsSeS03


	8. Chapter 8

> > **Stolen Girl**
>> 
>> By AnGeLkIsSeS03
>>
>>> A.N. I was planning on not writing anymore of this story, but it seems to its readers that that would be undeniably unfair. I don't want you to hate me for pausing for so long, but at the time I was losing more than my inspiration. This has been a fun ride, and even though I know I should kill this story now before it gets cheesy and my readers end up disappointed with the entire thing…I will continue.
>>
>>> _**Chapter 8…**_
>>
>>> _Escaping destiny is denying all the odds. It is something that is never suppose to happen, and something that shouldn't happen. But when two people love each other so deeply nothing can tear them apart…_
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Darien's deep blue eyes were fixated on Serena's prone form. He could still taste her, and it would be a taste he would never forget. Somehow Darien feared what was to come. _How would the sunlight affect her? Who would she feed off of? Would she ever be the same after killing someone?_ These questions rushed through his head, and clouded his mind.
>>> 
>>> She was so innocent…and so very beautiful, even now as she slept. Her hair tossled, forehead shown a slight sheen of sweat, and her face growing deathly pale.
>>> 
>>> Darien knew he must keep his feelings in check while observing her. After all is was only a part of the process, but a process he had not succumb to use . Until now.
>>> 
>>> Her brooch still had an eerie aura, but they would focus on that later. Sailormoon and Serena, it took him longer than he thought to figure out who Sailormoon was. Darien was captivated by both her alter egos.
>>> 
>>> Serena stirred weakly in her bed, and all Darien could do was continue to watch. Her once innocent and sparkling eyes were withdrawn, but at the same complex. Darien knew what was going on, knew it all too well.
>>> 
>>> Serena was changing rapidly before his eyes. More mentally then physically. A once soldier of justice was now joined with a killer…a strong resort to violence.
>>> 
>>> _Would her heart stay intact? Could she still love?_ Darien knew it was nothing to worry about.
>>> 
>>> The myth is that vampire's are heartless creatures of the night, they feel nothing but the skin they pierce when feeding. This just couldn't be true, because Darien felt something unmistakable when he looked into Serena's eyes.
>>> 
>>> "Darien" Her voice cracking with every syllable. "Please hold me."
>>> 
>>> His heart ached. _She is still my Serena._
>>> 
>>> He held her in a tight embrace, her body was tensed so badly and she still had lingering fears.
>>> 
>>> "My love, it seems your locket has changed." Darien signaled with his eyes to where the brooch lye on the table.
>>> 
>>> The once gold features were now platinum, the red now dark gray and the pink was now a cool deep blue. Serena's eyes widened in horror.
>>> 
>>> "What of Sailormoon?" She asked herself out loud.
>>> 
>>> "She will go on, as you and I will." Darien reassured.
>>> 
>>> Serena slowly laid her head upon his shoulder and sighed.
>>> 
>>> "I love you Darien…"
>>> 
>>> "I love you as well my Kitten." He paused and looked down.
>>> 
>>> Serena looked at him in worry. Pulling up her robed that had been pulled down from before, she hugged herself tightly.
>>> 
>>> "I was going to wait for this, but I believe that you are ready." He stated calmly as he got up from her bed.
>>> 
>>> Darien knelt down nervously, his eyes downcast as if hiding something from her. He was always good at his element of surprise.
>>> 
>>> Darien lifted his eyes full of promise to connect with her watery ones. "Serena Tsukino, will you be my wife?"
>>> 
>>> He casually pulled out a heart shaped diamond from his back pocket, which on slipped onto his pinky finger in the process. Serena was prone speechless and tears slid down her porcelain pale face. She nodded her head and laughed then cried, "Yes!"
>>> 
>>> Darien wrapped her in a strong embrace and picked up her off her bed. She giggled and closed her eyes. She could feel is body against hers now. Unfortunately her robe had slid open again while they were twirling. Serena quickly corrected the open robed when she was let down, knowing very well he had felt her against him as well.
>>> 
>>> Darien tried to ignore it, but his body was telling a different tale_. It could wait_, he told himself.
>>> 
>>> Serena looked back up into his eyes , obviously embarrassed. Darien softly cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss, "Don't fear me Serena, I am patient."
>>> 
>>> Serena Smiled, "Thank you."
>>> 
>>> "For what Serena?" He responded.
>>> 
>>> "For loving me." She said quietly her voice shuddering.
>>> 
>>> Darien proceeded to gently grasp her hand. He then slid her engagement ring off of his pinky finger, this caused his to accidentally cut his finger and he hardly cared. "I believe this belongs to you now, love."
>>> 
>>> Sliding the platinum ring onto her ring finer he smiled down at her. She smiled happily, then suddenly her eyes became fixated on the small cut upon his finger which as already healing.
>>> 
>>> "Darien…I'm hungry…."
>>> 
>>> **More Later…..**
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> Love it Hate it? Either way I wrote it in honor of the faithful readers who have pushed me on. Thank you for threatening me wink Ja ne - AnGeLkIsSeS03


	9. Chapter 9

**Stolen Girl**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon

_**Chapter 9...**_

Serena felt a hollow feeling in the bit of her being. As Darien swiftly led their way through the cover of night, in search of her first meal. He could feel her hands becoming clammy and weak, and thus he wanted to choose someone relatively easy to find.

They moved quickly over to a side of town that she had not dared to enter unless as Sailormoon. The darkest of dark areas of the city, where it was easy to get lost and easy to find a blade against your throat in a split second.

Somehow this didn't scare Serena, because Darien was near not to mention her new found immortality. But alas, everything comes with a price and this was hers and Darien's was hunting for their source of life.

The street was lined with old dirty newspaper and broken bottles of something Serena cared not to know. Her eyes grew heavy, her head pounded and she could feel something was amidst.

Suddenly a scream of pure terror rang out from somewhere behind them. Serena stopped and looked back, Darien turned to her. Her blue eyes full of concern and anxiousness, and all he could do was nod and let go of her hand without a word exchanged.

The blonde haired angel reached inside her black sweatshirt's pouch and pulled out her platinum brooch. She starred at it and thought of all the times she fought for innocents and now she was separated from them....It was a sacrifice worth giving in her eyes. She knew Sailormoon would never die, but would be reborn inside her as something ...more.

Her lips parted, and Serena sighed deeply then trusted her brooch into the air. During her transformation, the clothing that began molding her skin felt like molten ice burning yet freezing to her body at the same time. Energy flowed through her veins making her just a little stronger for the meantime.

When the transformation was finished, all Darien could do was stare in wonderment at his beautiful angel. Forsaken Sailormoon. That is what they would call her, her skirt and folds were black, boots and bows were a dark cloudy shade of grey, the body suite was still white and as was the trim.

Before Darien could come out of his blatant stupor she approached and quickly kissed him on the cheek then turned gracefully and ran full speed toward the direction of the screams.

* * *

As soon as Forsaken Sailormoon's dark boot touched the ground she felt a swirl of senses ignite within her. More than ever were her senses heightened, and she knew exactly where to go and who was there. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized whom exactly was on the battle field already.

In Serena's form she should've been able to recognize mina's scream, and from the sound of it mina couldn't get transform into Venus in time. Luckily Jupiter was already there for defend her fallen friend and comrade.

Forsaken Sailormoon was agonizing what they'd say to her, but figured that she wouldn't stick around long enough for questions. Pressing her black painted lips together in worry she whirled around the corner to find that her senses were correct.

* * *

"Mina!" Jupiter screamed, trying to wake her fallen friend. The dark green lanky monster floated and laughed in amusement as it shot several needle like objects at Jupiter's running form.

"Goddamnit! I've had enough of this shit. ...SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!!" Her attack was bounced and immediately counterattacked by a dozen razor sharp needles.

Jupiter grit her teeth and shielded her head with her wrists crossed. The attack hit something but it wasn't her. Opening one of her emerald green eyes she was shocked to see a girl in front of her dressed in gothic looking fuku.

This mysterious Sailor's back was turned to Jupiter she was anxious to see what the hell was going on between her and that monster, but had to help mina at the same time. Jupiter instead ran to mina's side and proceeded to shake her slightly in hopes of waking her from that hard hit she took earlier.

"Mina please wake up, you have to. Please mina!" Jupiter cried. "Where the hell is everyone, Serena should've been here by now!"

This is when mercury and mars entered the scene in time to see Jupiter helping a knocked out mina, and the unnamed Sailor soldier keeping the attacker from Jupiter and Mina.

Mars went to join the dark soldier's side, or at least tried to. Each time Mars got closer to the soldier and the fight it seemed she would quickly and gracefully move it away from the others.

Mercury ran to aide Mina and relieved Jupiter to go and fight with the others. She knelt down and felt for a pulse on mina's wrist and thankfully found one, but it was weak and her breathing was shallow. Mercury knew they needed to move mina to a hospital, and fast. The blue clad soldier turned her visor on and scanned the body of her fallen comrade for the problem, and found that mina not only had a broken neck but a concussion as well.

Jupiter tried Serena's communicator. The scouts heard a beeping noise, which was suppose to be on the other end. The sound of Serena's communicator. They looked around, but easily found the source which was right in front of them.

This mysterious soldier.

"It can't be..." Jupiter said slowly. "Sailormoon!"

This triggered Forsaken Sailormoon to halt after a midair spin-kick to the creatures face.

Sailor mars, mercury, and Jupiter gasped when they saw the pale face and gothic clad sailor soldier.

* * *

It had to happen sometime and it might as well have been tonight...these were Forsaken's thoughts. She turned her attention back to the monster at hand and was a little late because it threw her to the ground with such force she bit her lip and blood came dripping out.

"You will regret that!" She stated looking up at it with pure anger and surfacing violence in her eyes. Forsaken proceeded to lick her lip slowly and push herself back up into the fight.

"CRIMSON HEART OF FIRE BREAK!" She commanded. This caused the creature to fall from the air and land on the cold black asphalt.

Forsaken half smiled at the turn of tables. This creature had not a chance.

It began to stand up, but Forsaken was quick to kick it to the ground once again. This time her eyes glimmered and she touched one white gloved hand to her bottom lip which had healed but still had traces of blood.

Licking it she bent down and grabbed the creature by its neck and held it up to her body effortlessly.

The soldier's fangs appeared as she smiled and said "Everyone is a possible victim, even...you." Her newly formed fangs sank into the monster's neck and drank with delight.

* * *

Off into a dark corner of the half-lit alley way Darien watched on edge. As hard as he tried he could not detach himself from what was occurring before his very eyes. The sacrifice she was making was more than he had ever hoped to expect, and yet he knew he could never fully take her from her previous life. Sailormoon was inside of her alive, undead, or immortal. Darien continued to control his impatience and waited for the right timing to step in.

* * *

Forsaken felt her hunger being temporarily sated just as she felt the blood she was drinking beginning to thin. The body disintegrated before it even hit the ground, yet another advantage of being a vampire with power. The bodies were dusted instantly after she was done drinking and the bodies blood had all but dried.

'It was time'...she said to herself. Forsaken looked over her shoulder to see the ghostly pale faces of her former best friends. They were day and she was of the night now. They would have to accept that, or she could disappear from juuban in an instant.

"Serena!" Rei cried out. "What happened to you??"

But it was too late Darien sifted by quickly and took his love with him, and before the scouts knew what was going on the two lovers were gone.

_**More later...maybe**_

* * *

Late I know....hope you like. Ja ne

-AnGeLkIsSeS03 & 04


	10. Chapter 10

**Stolen Girl**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon

**__**

**_Chapter 10…_**

Forsaken Sailormoon stared up at her beloved through crimson red eyes that were quickly fading back to a beautiful soft blue.

A new found bloodlust was sated within moments, and she felt a drunken dizziness flood her brain whipping whatever coherent thought she had at that moment.

Being a powerful being, former Sailormoon, she could not only drink the blood of humans but other entities as well…preferably something of abnormality…with power.

This would keep her from falling weak, and keep her hunger satisfied.

Darien was carrying her in his arms princess style back to his penthouse. His love needed some rest, and most of all she needed not to worry about her friends whom had seen the new her.

Darien shifted her higher up to his chest so he could whisper sweet nothings in her ear to try and keep her awake a focused. Deep inside he knew his Serena was scared, but Forsaken Sailormoon was another story.

The buildings passed by in a fuzz for his fiancée as he moved them closer to their destination.

Only they didn't know that one of the scouts was hot on their trail, and doing a superb job of keeping hidden in the darkness.

* * *

Mars grit her teeth and struggled in a effort to keep up while in her high heels. Afraid that the click of her heels might giver her away, she kicked them off as she was still running, and immediately regretted it as her feet fell on pieces of loose gravel and glass.

Mars winced but remained focused on Darien whom was moving rapidly in a specific directly. She had left the others, and couldn't just let the two of them go. Serena was their princess, and she wasn't about to stand there and let him take her away.

Then suddenly he ducked into a pitch black alley way behind a tall prestigious building. She didn't have enough time to call the others, because she was afraid that having her eyes removed from those two for one split second could leave her with no trail to follow.

* * *

Serena fell asleep in his grasp, and Darien, knowing that she needed to settle laid her gently on his bed. She looked so perfect in his bed , like a beautiful gothic angel fading back into his sweet Serena. Her fuku disappeared and was replaced by her previous clothes.  
  
He knelt down gently and whipped a stray spot of blood from her lip, and proceeded to press his lips gently upon hers.

In the midst of his session his sixth sense kicked in and he turned around slowly only to face Mars, the scout of fire. Her face was edged with anger

and distrust for the person in front of her.

"Get away from her!" She ordered whilst threatening to summon her ancient fire. 

"Rei, you need not worry, Serena is safe…with me." He assured in a steady yet hard tone.

"How did-…" Mars put her clenched hands down, but quickly regained her motive. "The hell she is! What have you done to her Darien?"

A result of the arguing and loudness caused Serena to stir and awake. Her now gentle blue eyes reflected a world of worry.

"Stop Rei!" She said whilst slipping out of the bed and standing between Mars and Darien.

Mars just stared at her in disbelief, and wondered what she had missed in the past few days. She saw a change so large in Serena it was overwhelming, and all mars could do is gaze at her ally, her friend, and her princess in bewilderment.

"What happened to you Serena? Kami, just tell me! What happened…." Mars pleaded, looking only at Serena, but she could feel Darien's strong gaze upon her as she demanded an answer.

"Darien…Darien happened, and he is the best thing that has come into my life." She said, tears leaking from her crystal blue eyes and rippling down her ghostly pale cheeks. " I love him…Rei…I made a choice to be with him for eternity…" At this rei noticed the mischievously beautiful ring Serena adorned on her engagement finger and held in her breath as Serena continued her explanation. "And what makes that possible..is …the fact that we're both –"

"Vampires." Mars stated coolly holding back her shaken voice.

Darien embraced Serena slowly and kissed her forehead whilst gracefully brushing back her corn-silk blonde bangs.

Mars could only watch with a heavy mix of anxiety and anger that still had yet to settle and cool. Knowing she should call for back up she crossed her arms casually behind her back and slickly pressed the call button for the entire group of sailors. Mars cleared her throat to cover the beep that started the call, and boldly came up with a small plan of her own.

"So Darien where will Serena be staying from now on? Now that she's a creature of the night?" The fiery scout inquired whilst raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Originally I had planned on having her stay with me in my penthouse here in Crystal Heights, but she is so attached to her family and friends," He started saying in lower tones. "That we thought it would be best to have her carry out normal until the time comes when she's ready to come with me for eternity."

"Eternity you say…and you think that her guardians will so willingly let that happen? Are you that uninformed, because you'd think being immortal and seeing past events would teach you a few lessons of importance…obviously not. How could you two do something so foolish? What of the future? Of the scouts?"

"She can still transform, and she is still the same person as before. Yes I was aware of your powers and of the risk I was taking, and it was well worth it." His burning red eyes turned from Mars proud figure to Serena's angel like one and back again. "I've been undead for a few years, that is all and lessons were dually noted. As for the Scouts…-"

"That would be us." Ami and Lita pitched in as they rushed through the balcony door slightly out of breath from their climb but ready to fight nonetheless.

_****_

_**More Later…**_

* * *

Short…as usual but sweet. Thank you for your lovely reviews…they inspire me and push me hard to write in the little spare time I have but still I love to write especially for such inspiring and devoted readers. Ja Ne – AnGeLkIsSeS03


	11. Chapter 11

**Stolen Girl**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

**Note: **In my version of Sailormoon, the Outers are not a part of the story, and neither is any of the foreseen future of Crystal Tokyo.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Sailormoon.

_Chapter 11… _

"Get away from her you bastard!" Lita roared, clenching her fists ready to knock him to the floor.

Rei felt a pang of guilt, and looked over to lita . She realized that her princess was happy with Darien and imagined the consequences of taking her away. Rei could not turn Serena back even with their blessed planetary powers it would still be useless to force her back. She simply starred at Serena for a few seconds as the scouts on either side of her argued their case with Darien.

"Stop." Was the single word that came from Rei as the argument escalated.

"What?" Lita questioned.

"Rei…what is it." Ami looked puzzled.

"We should take our leave ladies. Wouldn't want Artemis to get on our cases about Mina or running so late." Rei chided, but her expression was one of understanding towards Serena and when directed at the scouts it hardened into seriousness over the situation.

For now they would have their night, and the scouts would not report anything related to Serena or her well-being to the guardians. As long as the scouts knew where she was and whom she was with for now that would be enough.

Lita gave Darien a knowing look. "This is not the end." She stated, her tone set in stone.

Serena's eyes grew distant as she thought of her past, on the moon and with her mother. What would her mother say to her in a situation such as this? She knew deep within her heart that her mother would not encourage her to separate herself from the senshi in such an unthoughtful way…but at the same time Queen Serenity would be grateful her only daughter had found a love so strong and befitting of her precious serenity.

Darien placed hand upon her cheek in such a gentle and loving way Serena quickly snapped out of it and quickly responded by leaning into it and grasping his hand with both of hers.

Serena eyes closed and she murmured a promise to herself. A promise that no matter what, she would stick by Darien's side and eventually her senshi as well. There was only one way for that to happen…

* * *

The air at the Hino shrine was anything but calm. The senshi were tense and deep down enraged at Darien for having done something so unthinkable. How would this affect the future? Or was this a major part of the future? They knew not.

Mina was laying on Rei's Guest bed, out cold from their previous battle. She had taken a beating, but thanks to Ami and her physician's knowledge mina was bandaged and on her way to a short recovery.

Lita, Ami, and Rei sat at a table no one exchanging glances, but looking rather torn and perplexed about this complicated new situation.

"How could we not know of something like this?" Lita burst the bubble first.

"I should've read the fire, how could I have not read the fire at such a crucial time!"

"Rei you couldn't have known, none of us knew." Ami stated as calmly as she could manage, but her voice was trembling.

Whatever future they had hoped for was tainted, and they were grateful that Queen Serenity wouldn't be able to see her only daughter spending eternity with a cold Vampire.

"Why not take action against this?" Lita begged.

"What good would it do to take her away? How would she survive?" Rei countered.

"Rei is right Lita; we do not have full knowledge of their needs and things that could easily kill them. She is better off with an experienced vampire to teach her the ways, and at least it's Darien, someone we actually know and can find." Ami stated while searching for any pertinent data on vampires and their nature.

"Do you think he actually loves her?" Lita asked Rei.

"You know what; I believe he just might." Rei responded solemnly.

**More Later…**

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I don't want to give too much away just yet. I love to keep you guys guessing and on your toes with the story line. It makes it so much more enjoyable for both you and I. Thank you for being so nice in your review and encouraging me on. There is more to come. –AnGeLkIsSeS03


	12. Chapter 12

**Stolen Girl**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

** Disclaimer-** I do not own Sailormoon.

_**Chapter 12….**_

Darien's apartment was dimly lit by white and red candles scattered among shelves, tables, and the floor. Their aroma had filled the air with the scent of vanilla fields and rose gardens.

Serena was curled up in bed with Darien; her hair creating golden rivers across the bed from its loose state. Their naked forms covered by a single sheet that hung loosely around their bodies, which were glistening slightly from perspiration.

Darien lay spooning Serena with his body propped up on one elbow admiring this angel who lay before him, his angel. That night all the loneliness and pain Darien had felt for so long had melted away.

Darien leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder; her response was a light whimper, but she did not stir. The heavy curtains were drawn, but darien knew that it was almost sunrise.

He had no need for clocks around his apartment, and did not feel the need to wear a watch. Eternity does funny things to a man. Measuring time no longer held importance for him, and now Serena.

There was so much to show her, and they had all the time in the world. Darien cherished that idea, and made mental notes of what might occur soon with Serena's friends. Tomorrow they would meet with the girls, and give them a choice.

Fatigue took over and he lay back down beside Serena, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Goodnight, Odango." Darien whispered in her ear.

The shrill noise of a phone ringing breaks into the conversation the girls were having at the Hino temple.

It was mid-morning and they were still trying brainstorming about what would come of the past night's events.

"Hold on guys." Rei excused herself from the table.

Rei was caught off guard when answering her phone. It was Serena's parents.

**More later…?**

Another short chapter, but the story does continue. Sorry to

leave you hanging for awhile. Please R+R. Angelkisses03


End file.
